


Be Careful What You Wish for

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [21]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Fourth Pass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A young lord holder decides that his warder is exactly what he wants and that he’s tired of waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2001.

Lord Heir Aidan moodily considered smashing his fist into the wall of his bedchamber. At least the pain might distract him from his frustration, and it might even get the attention of his lord warder.

“Uncle!” he snorted in disgust. “The man is not my uncle or my father, so what in the name of the first egg do I have to do to make him realize that I’m not a child anymore?” He threw himself down on his bed, swearing, sun-streaked light brown hair falling over frustrated brown eyes.

After a while, he sat up, realizing that he was going to have to _make_ Kial see him as something other than a child, and he would not be able to do that from his bed. He rummaged in his clothes press until he found a pair of leather pants he’d stopped wearing the previous Turn as they were skintight and a loose sisal shirt. Once dressed, careful not to bend over, he grinned at his reflection and left his room for his warder’s office.

Kial sighed and ran his fingers through his already mussed sandy blond hair. Shells, if Aiden kept flaunting around the hold the way the young man had been the last sevenday, he’d explode! As it was, he’d probably have to go visit the pretty little widow from the nearby cothold. It was getting to the point where he was making the trip at least once a sevenday.

A wet snuffle on his leg had the Lord Warder looking down to his furry companion. “Hey, you got nothing to whine about; you can get away with fucking a much younger canine... you can even be related. I can’t,” Kial growled softly. “Why, by Faranath’s egg, did he have to be so damn gorgeous?”

Aiden knocked on the door to Kial’s office and immediately pushed it open and sauntered in. He leaned against the wall, eyeing his warder with amusement. “Is there some reason why you’re talking to a canine?” he asked, grinning widely. He stretched, pulling the straining leather even tauter across his pelvis and making the open front of his shirt fall open even more widely.

Kial’s eyes followed the movement of the straining leather and felt sweat break out across his forehead and upper lip. _Damn that child!_ he thought almost viciously as he felt the blood in his groin begin to pulsate and his erection swell to an almost painful size. No chance of him getting up and getting out of here now, not with the tight denims and tucked in dress shirt he’d chosen to wear today.

“I thought you were done playing lord holder for the day, pup,” the older man asked, ignoring Aiden’s question in hopes that if he insulted the teen enough, the young man would go off and sulk for a bit and he could get his body back under control before trying to smooth things over _yet_ again. He really wasn’t meant to be a parent.

Aiden’s eyes narrowed, and he started to snarl back at Kial, then he noticed the sweat on the older man’s face. An interesting idea occurred to him, and rather than yelling, he eyed Kial narrowly, then smiled slowly. “I am done playing,” he replied, pacing toward the man sitting behind the desk.

He placed one hand on his warder’s shoulder, ignoring his sputtering, leaned down, and kissed him with all the hunger he’d been holding back for months.

Kial wondered if this was what being the target of dragonfire felt like and melted into the inferno... But then his sister’s face flashed across his mind’s eye, and he was pushing back against the desk in order to get away from Aiden. “What the flame do you think you’re doing? What would your mother, _my sister_ for shells sake, say if she saw that? Dammit, Aiden!”

Panting hard, Kial closed his eyes hoping to block out the all too enticing vision next to him. _So beautiful_ , he groaned to himself not realizing that the groan was audible to those closest to him. _So delicious and young and shells how I want him..._

Opening his eyes, Kial was met by the almost placid gaze of his ward, his sister’s son. “What are you doing?” he rasped, his tone almost pleading.

One eyebrow rose. “It’s called kissing. I’d have thought you would have run into it before now.” Aiden grew more serious at Kial’s expression. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re not actually related in any way. _My_ mother died when I was born.

“So there’s no reason to ignore this any more.” He took a deep breath. “I want you. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I am not a child. I am not your nephew. I am not your sister’s son. I _am_ the man who wants you.”

“I’m your warder. I’m supposed to take care of you, not take advantage of you, Aiden. I swore an oath,” Kial replied weakly as his own wants and needs rushed to the forefront. He’d wanted the brat for so long now... almost too long. “Besides, I’m more than twice your age, and you’re going to need to marry. You’ll need an heir, Lord Holder, and I sure as shards can’t help you out with that one.”

“I don’t happen to want to marry. And if someday I decide I _do_ want a wife, well, we wouldn’t be the first trio in history. Not to mention that I don’t _have_ to have a child. My sisters are perfectly healthy and capable of having children of the Blood if I don’t.

“But I’m not really interested in that right now. I am interested in you. I have Turns before I need even consider having an heir. Look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you don’t want me, and I won’t ever mention it again.”

Kial stared up at the gorgeous young man, trying to will his lips to move in the prescribed manner. “I ... can’t,” he admitted at last. “I can’t lie and say I don’t want you when I do; I have for longer than I can remember. But it doesn’t make this easier or... right.

“Damn you, Aiden, why did you have to be so... perfect,” the older man groaned before reaching up and drawing his handsome young ward in for a devastating kiss that left him breathless and wrecked - spoiled for anyone other than the brat of a man bent over him.

Aiden stared down at him. “I had to be... for you.” He raised one hand and traced Kial’s lips, then pulled him away from the desk. He straddled Kial and sank down onto his lap. “Please, don’t tell me to go away. Please, Kial. Want me like I want you.” Deep brown eyes rose pleadingly to green, and his hands clutched at the older man’s shoulders.

“Baby, I’ve wanted you so long and so hard that everything and everyone else paled in comparison. You’ve made it impossible to sleep the night through without saying hello to my right hand for at least a Turn now... shells, I’ve taken to... never mind. To tell you would dishonor another, but let’s just say that I’ve needed to try and get rid of some pent up emotions more and more frequently of late for fear of turning them on you.

“You destroy me, baby, without even trying. You own me. Might as well slap a collar on me and lead me around,” the older man admitted quietly, knowing every word to be true. “Don’t know when, don’t know how, but you stole my heart without me even realizing it was up for grabs, Aiden,” Kial finished softly, fingers tracing the strong face that still retained just a hint of the boy he once was.

Aiden leaned into him, pressing closer, and brushed a soft kiss over his lips. He frowned at Kial’s allusion to how he’d relieved his tension. “I _want_ you to turn your emotions on me. I want you with me, not going to some—” He bit off what he was about to say when he saw the expression in Kial’s eyes.

“Please, Kial, I’m not a child anymore. I’m old enough to be Lord Holder if I were ready for the responsibility. I want you, and you say you want me, that you love me. Let us be together. I can’t think of anyone but you, can’t imagine spending another night in someone else’s bed. I love you so much.”

Kial’s smoky green eyes darkened to almost black as he listened. “Be sure, Aiden,” he growled quietly. “Be very sure that this is what you want because if I take you into my bed, I’m not going to let you leave again. No one else, no trio, no one but you and me in our bed. I won’t allow it.”

Aiden smiled. “You don’t listen very well, do you? I’ve been telling you for the last half candlemark that I don’t want anyone except you. Guess words aren’t enough.” He gave Kial a wicked grin an instant before he slipped off the older man’s lap, landing on his knees on the floor at his feet. He placed a hand on the bulge in Kial’s pants and leaned a little closer. “Actions speak louder than words, after all,” he murmured, the moist warmth of his breath wafting over the denim-encased shaft.

“Oh jays!” Kial ground out as his head fell back against the backrest of his chair and his fingers found themselves twined in the other man’s hair. “Aiden, baby,” he whispered, as if in pain, and in actuality it wasn’t far from the truth.

“Don... don’t start something you don’t want to finish right here, ‘cause if you do this, I’m going to end up throwing you over my desk and fucking you blind...” the older man continued quietly.

Brown eyes widened, then Aiden grinned and flowed to his feet. Never looking away from Kial, he unfastened the tight leather pants and peeled them down over his ass, then draped himself over the desk. He looked back over his shoulder, wriggling his ass slightly, and asked, “So what are you waiting for?” His tongue flicked over dry lips to moisten them, and he watched Kial hungrily.

Groaning quietly, Kial leaned forward and buried his face between the proffered cheeks, his tongue darting out to taste the younger man. _So good,_ he thought as he tasted musk, sweat and a flavor uniquely Aiden.

Hearing the tiny whimper above him, Kial raised his head and met his lover’s eyes. “Something wrong, baby?”

The young lord holder had to swallow hard before he could reply. “N-no. But you did say you would _fuck_ me,” he moaned, his back arching as Kial flicked his tongue over him again. “Please, Kial, I’ve wanted you for so long. Anything you want later, but right now, just fuck me!”

“Demanding little brat, aren’t you?” Kial chuckled, then brought a hand down on the vulnerable flesh of the younger man’s ass hard. His grin widened further as Aiden jumped and yelped, then he bent forward to lick the now reddened flesh. Turning his cheek, Kial let his day’s growth of beard rub against the rosy cheek.

“Pretty,” he husked as he examined the ruddy handprint. “Needs a matching one,” he continued before bringing his hand down again on the opposite cheek to create a matched set. “Very, very pretty!” he growled softly, biting the newly red flesh.

Aiden moaned, both frustrated and aroused by Kial’s actions. “Guess maybe you should have carried through on that spanking you used to threaten me with. Would have been an eye-opener for both of us.” He whimpered again when Kial bit down a little harder and shook his head, worrying the tender flesh.

He reached back with one hand, finding the bulge between Kial’s thighs and kneading it gently. “I want you so much,” he moaned, his legs spreading as wide as they could, still hobbled by the leather pants around his knees.

“No more than I want you, baby,” Kial gasped, his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards into the caress. “Shells - for so long now,” he sighed as he finally slid the buttons out of his denims one by one.

“Need to be in you, feel you wrapped around me - all hot and wet. Need you moaning - screaming underneath me,” the older man continued to purr as he stood and walked deliberately across his office to bolt the door shut.

Coming back behind the desk, Kial opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil, offering no explanations as to why it was there. He simply removed the stopper, poured some oil into his hand and let the warm liquid drizzle into the lush crevice waiting for him. “Soon, Aiden. I promise.”

Beyond speech, the young man could only whimper and arch his back, offering himself. He could still hardly believe that he was really here with Kial, that the man he loved wanted him too, but the finger sliding into his ass convinced him. He clutched the far edge of the desk, stretching himself across it. He turned his head to one side, biting down on his upper arm to muffle his cries.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I feel you forever. Only you, no one else ever again,” he vowed.

“Damn straight, little boy,” Kial growled as he surged up the younger man’s back to bite down hard on the base of Aiden’s neck. “I won’t share you, Aiden. Not with anyone - not ever.

“ _Mine_ ,” Kial snarled as he removed his greased fingers, ran them along his aching cock to slick it, and slid home in a smooth thrust. “All mine!”

Aiden gasped Kial’s name as the other man filled him, his back arching in an attempt to take him deeper. “Yes, yours,” he moaned, whimpering with each deep thrust into him, his cock pressed against the unforgiving wood of the desk. The pain only increased his pleasure. He raised his head as he arched back, pressing against Kial’s shoulder, his arms rising to curl back around the older man’s neck.

“Love you.” He stood in Kial’s arms, giving himself up utterly.

“Aiden,” Kial breathed as he pulled the younger man back further into his embrace. “Baby, you’re everything. All this - it was for you. Staying was for you, everything,” Kial gasped as he worked himself harder and harder into his lover.

His hand slid down to cup the younger man’s erection and began to stroke Aiden’s hard cock in time with his thrusts, protecting him from the hard surface of the desk. “Have to be careful, baby, don’t want you to get bruised,” Kial whispered as he nipped at Aiden’s throat.

“Come for me, baby. I want to see you come all over this desk. I want you to clamp down and milk me dry,” the older man continued as he thrust harder and harder, almost stabbing into the lord holder.

The young man whimpered, the pleasure overwhelming him, so much more intense than anything he’d ever felt before because this was Kial. When his warder demanded that he come, Aidan cried out and exploded, unable to do otherwise. Tiny whines escaped him as he watched his seed splatter over the hides on the desk, Kial still powering into his ass. He began to move with Kial again, wanting to give him the same pleasure, wanting to feel the hot liquid spurt inside him.

Clamping his teeth down on the muscle and sinew of Aiden’s neck was the only thing that prevented Kial from bellowing his pleasure. Shells, those muscles clutching at him was almost more than he could stand. It was so good!

Thrusting a few moments longer, Kial groaned and went ramrod stiff. The tight heat was too much for him; it was too good. Biting down hard on his lip to prevent a scream of ecstasy from escaping, Kial came hard inside the young man, ropes of semen threading into Aiden as he clutched the younger man to him and fell back onto his chair, panting, imbedding himself even deeper into his ward’s body.

Aiden moaned contentedly and curled up in Kial’s lap, pressing himself down on the thick shaft impaling him, wanting to keep his lover inside him as long as possible. He turned sideways, his arms going around the older man, and a sound suspiciously like a purr escaped him. He rubbed his head against Kial’s shoulder, and heavy-lidded eyes fluttered open to look up at the warder adoringly. “I love you,” he said quietly.

“I love you too, baby.  Have for a long time, just couldn’t admit it to myself.  It terrified me to do so.  It meant that you were more important to me than breathing - that you were everything to me, and no one’s ever meant that much to me before. And no one will ever mean that much again.  You’re it for me, baby - my heart,” Kial nuzzled the lord holder’s neck lightly.

“I’m glad. Because you’re it for me too, Kial. I could never want anyone else, and if you ever wanted anyone else...” He shuddered at the thought and pressed closer. “I don’t think I could bear it if I lost you. I love you... Uncle Warder,” he added mischievously.

Kial growled deep in his throat.  “I am _not_ your uncle, little boy - and if you call me that again, I’m going to have to make sure you learn to never call me that again.” 

Gently pushing Aiden to a standing position, the lord warder stood himself and pulled his pants up, buttoning his shirt closed in order try to look somewhat respectable.  “Let’s go back to ‘our’ rooms, baby.  I’m not done with you yet!”

Aiden smirked at him as he rearranged his clothing and finger-combed his hair to put his appearance to rights. “Looking forward to it, _uncle_ ,” he replied, hastily stepping back out of arm’s reach. “I can’t wait to see what you have in mind.”

He moved toward the door, unbolting it. “Of course, like you say, you are old, so I guess I’ll have to wait for you to be up to anything.” He smirked again and pulled the door open, nearly tripping over his little sister, who was outside the office.

“Adara! What are you doing here?”

“What were _you_ doing?” Adara demanded, dark eyes darting from her brother to their uncle.

Aiden threw a helpless glance in Kial’s direction.

“Dara,” Kial looked at his niece firmly, a scowl marring his handsome features.  “Correct me if I’m wrong, little girl, but you’re supposed to be in classes with the rest of the children.  So how come you’re here and not sitting in front of the harper?”

Kial moved to stand behind his lover, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder protectively.  There was no way he’d let her think that what they were doing was wrong.  They had to be discreet, yes, but other than that... Aiden had his full support in everything.

Adara eyed them closely, then grinned. “Finally! Maybe you’ll both be less grouchy now.” The momentary flash of sympathy vanished, and the bratty child returned. “Besides, the harper’s sick, so she told us we could go early. I don’t have to be anywhere.”

Aiden groaned, leaning back against Kial for support. “Go _away_ , Dara. No, never mind, we will!” He grabbed Kial’s hand and pulled him out of the office, ignoring the snickering young girl. He didn’t stop until they were safely inside his rooms with the door bolted behind them.

“Now then, _uncle_ , you were saying something...”

Kial had Aiden pinned to the door and was kissing him senseless before the younger man could finish his sentence.  When he finally let the lord holder up for air, Kial nipped at his lower lip before smiling quite ferally.

“Still trying my patience, little brat,” he purred menacingly.  “Well then, I’m just gonna have to do something about that smart mouth of yours.  In the bedroom, Aiden, now!” he barked out, punctuating his order with a sharp slap on the ass.

Aiden jumped a little at the smack, then tossed a grin over his shoulder. “Whatcha gonna do, uncle warder, sir?” He sauntered toward the bedroom, wiggling his ass more than necessary as he went. He stopped beside the bed, thumbs insolently hooked into the waistband of his pants as he grinned challengingly at his lover.

The pose thrust his pelvis forward, clearly showing the renewed erection beneath the skintight leather, and the collar of his shirt fell off one shoulder. His eyes practically smoldered at Kial, dark with lust, and his tongue flicked out to moisten dry lips. “So where do you want me?”

Not speaking, Kial stalked towards his young lover. Without a word, he quickly and efficiently stripped Aiden of all his clothes then tore at his own, tossing them into a corner without a thought.  Rubbing a thumb over Aiden’s full lips, he was rewarded with his digit being sucked into the hot haven of the Aiden’s mouth and suckled on.

Kial growled softly and turned the younger man so that he could sit on the bed.  Without giving Aiden a chance to protest, Kial had the lord holder draped across his knees, and a hand was swinging down to warm his baby’s ass.

“You will _not_ call me uncle ever again.  Do you understand, Aiden?” the lord warder growled, punctuating every third word with a sharp blow to a lush bubbled cheek.

Aiden moaned and squirmed on Kial’s lap as his ass reddened under the repeated blows. His cock hardened even more as the older man smacked him, and he gasped softly. “I understand you,” Aiden replied, not promising. “Shards!” he whimpered as his cock slipped between Kial’s thighs and was stimulated by brushing against the hard muscles with every stroke.

“Please, Kial, fuck me,” he begged, writhing on his lover’s lap.

“Now why would I want to do that, baby?” Kial laughed, his voice gone smoky with arousal.  “You’re the one being punished for your transgression, not me.  In fact...” Standing the young man up, Kial slid further back onto the bed and stacked some pillows behind his head.

“In fact, I think I want you to make good on your earlier actions.  I want your lips wrapped around me, baby.  I want you to make me come and then get me hard again with nothing more than your lips on my cock.  And then maybe I’ll consider fucking you.”

Aiden’s jaw dropped, and he stared at Kial in disbelief, his erection throbbing between his legs. A faint whine forced its way between his lips, then he crawled up onto the bed. He slowly worked his way up, straddling Kial’s prone body, until he reached his lover’s erection.

He lowered his head, taking the very tip between his lips, his tongue lightly flicking over the sensitive head, probing gently at the slit, then pulling back. He looked up at Kial, moisture glistening on his lips, then turned his full attention on the luscious shaft waiting for him. He very lightly scraped his teeth along the length, then bit down carefully on the prominent vein before working his way back up and taking the full length into his mouth.

As he worked Kial’s cock, he looked up, meeting the heavy-lidded green eyes with a smile. He let the cock pop out of his mouth, a string of precum trailing down from his lips. “Like that?”

“Very nice baby,” Kial purred as his fingers came down to stroke through the sun-bleached locks on the younger man’s head.  “You’re a natural at this - and I don’t want to know how you gained the know-how.  You only do this to me from now on,” the older man growled possessively, his thumb once more tracing his lover’s mobile lips.

“Make me come, Aiden,” Kial husked wantonly.  “I want to see you drink my seed, take me into you.”

Aiden moaned around the cock once more buried in his throat, and Kial trembled. That he could affect his gorgeous warder like that made Aiden shiver rapturously, another tiny whimper escaping him. He worked Kial’s cock hungrily, wanting to taste him, wanting to please him. His head bobbed up and down, and he sucked hard as he pulled back each time. Finally, he felt Kial stiffen under him, and spurts of hot, almost bitter fluid filled his mouth. As he swallowed, suckling hungrily, his own body convulsed, and he came, his seed shooting out onto Kial’s legs.

Kial pulled Aiden up, dragging the younger man along his body.  “So good,” he whispered before devouring Aiden’s mouth in a hungry kiss.  Kial tasted himself on Aiden’s lips and growled hungrily.  He set about exploring every inch of the younger man’s mouth, his tongue lashing again and again to excavate the taste of his seed from Aiden.

When the need for air finally drove Kial to let the other man go, he looked down into slumberous brown eyes with a satisfied grin.  “Mine,” he said simply, his hands moving lovingly over the other man’s back.  “All mine, forever mine.”

“Yes,” Aiden replied quietly. “Only yours.” He stretched out on top of Kial, snuggling close, inhaling his scent, and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I don’t want to hide this, Kial.” He raised his head and met the older man’s eyes directly. “Am I ready to be confirmed as lord holder?”

“Do you feel ready, baby?” Kial asked softly, not wanting to push Aiden into anything before he was sure.  “You’ve got a few more months to make up your mind.  Next conclave is at Turn’s End.  That’s when they’ll confirm you if you’re sure,” Kial continued, placing a small kiss on the younger man’s forehead.

“And we don’t have to hide it, baby, not really.  We just need to be low-key until you’re ready.  I just want to protect you; I like protecting you.”

“I... Yes,” Aiden decided. “I am ready, as long as I have you with me. It’s time. Time for me to do what I’m supposed to, time to tell everyone that we’re together. And maybe to stick Adara in a trunk,” he added with a wry smile. “And maybe someday, when you’re ready...” He glanced down, subsiding against Kial’s chest again.

“When I’m ready? For what, baby?” the older man husked as he continued to rub his hands up and down his lover’s back, relishing the sensation of finally being able to hold Aiden as he’d dreamed of for so long.  “Tell me.”

Aiden stared at the chest beneath his cheek, suddenly nervous. “Well, I love you, and you said you love me... it’s just, well, people in love get married,” he finished in a rush, burying his face in Kial’s chest.

“Are you saying you want to marry some old guy twice your age, Lord Holder Aiden?” Kial asked a bit gruffly, trying to hide his glee as well as his hopes behind lame humor.

Aiden punched him lightly in the ribs. “No, I’m saying I want to marry _you_ , you sharding idiot! Unless you don’t want to, that is?” He raised his head to search Kial’s face, not sure what he would find.

Catching Aiden’s face with both of his hands, Kial stroked a long finger down his lover’s cheek.  “Of course I want to marry you, love.  I’ve loved you for so long, Aiden, that other people were just... a transitory and more often than not unsatisfactory release from what I felt for you.  You’re it for me, baby, no one else.  My destiny, as corny as that may sound.

“But...” Kial stopped, trying to figure out how to say this without causing hurt.  “Maybe we should wait on the marriage thing until you’ve been lord holder for a while.  I don’t want anyone suggesting anything... untoward to you.”

“You mean you don’t want some idiot saying that you seduced me, or maybe even raped me, to keep power at Korallion,” Aiden replied calmly. “I know. I don’t like it much, but I agree it’s necessary. I’m not going to let anyone say anything like that about you. But once I’m confirmed as lord holder, I’m not going to pretend that we’re not lovers.”

He sighed. “I know we’ll have to be discreet, for the same reasons, but here at home, we can be together. Even if we have to lock Adara in a supply closet!” He grinned.

“I don’t want anyone coming after you and saying you’re unfit to be lord holder, baby.  I don’t care what they say about me, but I’ll be damned if they attack you!” Kial growled menacingly.  No one, no one would _ever_ hurt Aiden so long as Kial had a breath in his body!

“As for Adara - we can give her to the hold harper for extra lessons.  I’m sure she’ll looove that,” Kial teased with a grin.

Aiden burst into laughter, despite his concern at Kial’s lack of care for himself. “Just remember, Dara’s adept at getting revenge. And horribly clever about it,” he added with a shudder, remembering some of her past attempts. “Maybe we could just lock _ourselves_ in these rooms instead?” He rubbed against Kial suggestively. “There are so many things I want to try with you,” he purred.

Kial arched a sandy blond eyebrow.  “Such as?” he laughed, watching his lover’s face and obvious anticipation for things to come.

“Oh, everything I’ve ever heard about and never dared try with anyone else. I kinda like the idea of being restrained while you play with me.” He shivered in anticipation. “I’d like to take you sometime, and for us to suck each other off. I want to make love in every room in the hold and play where we could get caught. I want you to fuck me in the bathing pool and on the table in the dininghall.” He grinned. “And that’s just tonight.”

“Baby, as much as I love you, there is no _way_ I’d be able to get it up that many times in one night.  However, I may have one more go round in me... thought I told you to get me off then get me hard again, hmm?  I had the getting off part, but then you kinda just sprawled all over me.”

Kial brought a hand down hard onto Aiden’s ass.  “Get to work, young ‘un.  I wanna fuck your pretty, rosy ass one more time tonight before we fall asleep.”

Aiden snorted. “Some romantic you are. I propose marriage, and you call it kinda just sprawling. You’re lucky I love you.” He raised his ass a little and wiggled it. He knew Kial was expecting him to suck him back to hardness, but he decided that he couldn’t let the other man get his own way _all_ the time.

“So you want me to get you hard again, huh?” He knelt beside the warder, legs spread wide and started to stroke himself with one hand, the other alternating between plucking at his rigid nipples, petting his belly, and playing with his balls. “Hard like this?” he asked, opening his hand and seeming to offer his hard cock to the older man.

“Yea, baby, hard like that,” Kial husked as he brought a hand up to pet the young lord holder, his other sliding down to grasp his own cock.  “However, if you don’t want to play with me, I guess I’ll just have to play with myself.  Your loss, sweetheart.”

Letting the hand on his cock tighten, Kial began to fist his semi-erect flesh.  The hand stroking Aiden fell away then crawled up Kial’s chest to pinch and tug at a nipple as the lord warder’s breath came faster and faster.  “Mmm,” he moaned softly, his eyes closing in heat, “so good.”

Aiden watched hungrily, still stroking himself, even more turned on by watching Kial touch himself than by touching his body. “Kial,” he suddenly asked, his voice tentative, “could we... I mean, could I...” He trailed off biting his lip, wanting it but not sure that he should mention to the other man.

“Could you what, baby?” the older man purred, releasing his nipple and pulling Aiden down for a kiss.  “You can ask me anything, Aiden, anything at all.”

Aiden opened his mouth, then just stared at Kial, not knowing what to say. Instead, he slowly blushed till his whole face was suffused. “I... I want... I want you,” was all he managed to say, pretty sure that Kial was not going to be able to figure it out from that. He groaned, knowing he was acting like an idiot, but he really had no idea how to ask this.

“Sweetheart, you have me,” Kial soothed, releasing his cock to pull the younger man over him like a blanket.  Kial’s hands smoothed up and down Aiden’s spine in a gentle caress.  “I’m not going anywhere, baby.  I swear it.  I’m marrying you first chance we get, remember?”

That reminder gave Aiden the nerve to ask in a rush, “Iwannabeinsideyou.”

Kial, not sure if he heard his lover correctly, lifted Aiden’s face up so that he could see.  The dark red blush staining the younger man’s cheeks convinced Kial that he’d heard right.  “You want to make love to me, baby?” he husked quietly, his voice going deeper and smokier as desire shot through him.

Aiden blushed darker, raising helpless, hot, brown eyes to Kial’s green, and nodded. “I’ve never done that before, never wanted to, but...” He kissed Kial hungrily, writhing against him. “I love you so much. I want to experience _everything_ with you.” He stared at Kial, his tongue flicking out to moisten dry lips, leaving them moist and shiny.

Kial moaned softly.  Aiden buried deep inside him, fucking him, no, making love to him... “Jays, baby,” he gasped out as his cock sprang to instant attention. “Like I’m gonna say no!”

A quick smile brightened Aiden’s face. “I wasn’t sure if... well, if you ever switched like that. But,” he paused as his eyes ran over Kial’s body, already imagining being buried deep inside him, giving him pleasure like Kial had given him. “I want to love you, Kial. Want to make both of us feel so much pleasure we scream ourselves hoarse.” He moved closer, wrapping himself around his warder. “Wanna bury myself so deep inside you it’s like we’re one person and we can’t ever come apart.”

Groaning at the bloom of heat that curled in his stomach, Kial pulled Aiden back down for a plundering kiss, scouring the younger man’s mouth until it became a necessity to breathe again.  That his baby wanted to be in him... “Now, Aiden - be in me now.”

Aiden gasped, grabbing for the oil beside the bed, and hastily slicked some onto his cock. Then he took a deep breath and slowed down, carefully pouring more of the lubricant over his fingers and slowly pressing one digit inside his lover up to the first knuckle. “Jays, so hot and tight,” he moaned, pushing the finger a little deeper, then adding a second. He worked both inside Kial, hooking them over the sensitive bump, smiling when the older man moaned. He continued to stroke his fingers in and out, wanting to loosen his lover so he wouldn’t hurt him.

“That’s it baby, right there,” Kial moaned as he felt his lover begin to work his body into relaxation, preparing him for Aiden’s entry.  “Just like you like, sweetheart.  You know what makes you happy, what makes you feel good, do that,” the older man sighed happily as his young lover made him feel amazing.

“You make me feel good,” Aiden purred. “In me or around me, you do.” Unable to resist any longer, he removed his fingers and positioned the head of his cock against Kial’s opening. Rather than pushing inside right away, he teased them both by rubbing over the puckered muscle, oil and precum mixing and slicking the older man. Finally, he pressed a little harder, and the flared head popped past the tight ring. “Jays! So...” He gave up trying to talk and simply moaned as he slid deeper, finally buried inside Kial to the root.

“Oh shells, Aiden!” Kial moaned, arching off the bed and imbedding the younger man deeper.  “Oh, baby, that feels... fuck me, Aiden, fuck me hard!” the warder demanded hotly, begging for more.

Aiden groaned, nearly coming at Kial’s words, but he managed to hold back. “Jays, Kial! This is...” He searched for words to describe what he was feeling, but there weren’t any. Instead, he began to move, at first slowly and tentatively, then with more purpose, driving hard inside his lover. He gripped Kial’s hip hard enough to bruise, though neither man noticed it just then.

“Want to feel you come while I’m inside you,” he gasped. His hips drove faster, the angle shifting slightly, searching for that spot deep inside his lover that would make him scream.

His breath catching in his throat, Kial’s hand wrapped around his erection, once more pumping the tumescent flesh, this time in rhythm to Aiden’s thrusts.  “You feel so good, sliding in me.  It’s been so sharding long since anyone flew me.  Haven’t wanted anyone to since I fell in love with you,” the older man husked, his eyes turning almost black as he worked his flesh feverishly.

“That’s it, baby, there!” he gasped as Aiden struck his prostate, then repeated the move.  “Shells, yes there, right... Aiden, oh jays, Aiden I’m...” Ropes of pearlescent white splattered against his stomach, and his internal muscles clamped down on his lover’s surging cock.  Moaning quietly, he pulled the younger man down for a passionate kiss, needing to taste him even as Kial found his release.

Feeling Kial convulse around him was like nothing Aiden had ever felt before. It was incredible. He groaned into Kial’s mouth, unable to prevent his own orgasm as the hot, tight channel clenched on him over and over.

“Love you,” he wailed as he came, hot spurts of seed filling the older man.

He slumped over Kial, still inside him, feeling the faint tremors still shaking each of them. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you too, little lord holder mine,” Kial chuckled quietly once his breathing became a little more regulated and he could speak without gasping for air.  “Never gonna stop either.  You’re mine now, sweetheart, and I’m keeping you come flood or Fall!”

Aiden cuddled closer, smiling. “Good. I don’t want you to let me go. I’ve wanted you for ages, and now I’ve got you. You’re mine too. And I don’t share either!” He sighed a little wistfully when he slipped out of Kial but settled happily enough on top of him. “I don’t ever want to fall asleep again without you.”

“Baby, you won’t have to.  We just need to be careful, love, until you’re confirmed.  I don’t want anyone suggesting you’re not fit to take over.  I want to see you confirmed, baby,” the older man husked, pulling his lover tighter to him.  “And as soon as you’re confirmed, we get married, and we never have to pretend or be careful again.”

“I like the sound of that. Can’t wait, love.” Pounding on the door distracted him, and he groaned, grateful it was locked. “Are you sure I can’t lock Dara in a chest? Just for a little while?” He sighed, snuggling a little closer. “I want to fall asleep so I can wake up with you,” he said happily.

Kial groaned as the knocking increased.  “You think she’ll let us go to sleep?  Shells, she’s worse than her mother was.  I loved my sister, but why oh why did she have to breed?”

Aiden burst into laughter. “I don’t believe you said that,” he snickered. “You usually give me a lecture when I say anything similar.... Shards! Is she _ever_ going to give up and go away? Why isn’t she in bed at this time of night anyhow?”

“She’s _your_ sister, brat.  And you are the lord holder.  Get rid of her!” Kial sniggered as he pulled Aiden closer.  “Better yet, ignore her; she may go away.  And I can say it ‘cause she’s my sister, not my mother,” the older man finished with a pinch to his lover’s ass.  “You need to be respectful, I don’t, now behave.”

“I thought you liked it when I don’t behave,” Aiden laughed, wriggling against his lover. “You seemed to like it back in your office.” He glared at the door where the pounding continued.

“Go to bed, Dara!” he roared, looking a little surprised when the pounding stopped.

“I like it when you misbehave for me; there’s a difference, baby,” Kial chuckled.  “And you realize you just yelled at your sister from _my_ rooms, right?  If she didn’t have proof before, she does now,” Kial grinned down at his lover.

Aiden snorted. “If you didn’t figure out from what she said earlier that she knew we wanted each other before we did, you’re a lot dumber than I thought. I didn’t tell her anything she didn’t already know. Tomorrow I’ll find out what she wanted. Right now, I just want to sleep with you.” He smiled sleepily.

“Then go to sleep, lover.  I’ll be here when you wake up, promise,” Kial husked, kissing Aiden’s forehead and wrapping his arms around the younger man, pulling him in tight.

Aiden sprawled over Kial, already falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while. “Love you,” he murmured, his hand tightening on Kial’s arm.

“Love you too, baby.  Made me the happiest man on Pern today.  Now sleep, we can talk more in the morning,” the older man whispered, his hands stroking softly up and down Aiden’s back.


End file.
